fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nicole Strong
}} }} }} Nicole Strong pochodzi z odległej przyszłości. Jest metyską. Fineasz i Ferb poznali ją podczas podróży w czasie, w drugim odcinku opowiadania "...i Nicol". Dziewczyna ma bardzo twardy charakter. Od najmłodszych lat była szkolona na wojowniczkę. Wychowała się w bardzo dziwnych czasach, czego dowodem jest to, że od piątego roku życia, chodziła w butach na koturnie (przez co obecnie nie potrafi chodzić w butach na płaskiej podeszwie; nawet biega i walczy na obcasach/koturnach). Dziewczyna nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoim elektrycznym mieczem dwustronnym - nawet po zamieszkaniu w czasach Fineasza i Ferba, nosiła go przy sobie. Nie było to trudne, gdyż broń można z łatwością złożyć (po "metamorfozie" miecz przybiera postać małego, płaskiego kółeczka). Dziewczyna także nienawidzi zdrobnień i przezwisk, lubi kiedy inni nazywają ją po prostu "Nicol". Wygląd 'Twarz' Nicole ciemną karnację, okrągłą twarz, w której można dostrzec japońskie rysy. Ma duże brązowe oczy, lekko zadarty nos i malinowe usta. Jej powieki są zawsze pochylone do dołu, co dodaje jej pewnego uroku. 'Włosy' Jej włosy są naturalnie proste, koloru czarnego. Sięgają jej poniżej ramion. Ponadto dziewczyna ma grzywkę. 'Figura' Nicole ma szczupłą i zgrabną figurę. Jest umięśniona, jednak to jej ani trochę nie pogrubia. 'Wzrost' Nicole jest niskiego wzrostu (jak na swój wiek). Nawet buty na koturnie i obcasie, nie powodują, że staje się równa (a co mówić wyższa), od swoich przyjaciół. 'Ubiór' 'Współczesność Fineasza i Ferba' Nicole zazwyczaj ubiera się w jasnożółtą bluzkę na ramiączka. Na nią zakłada ciemno-zieloną zapinaną bluzkę na krótki rękaw. Nosi buty na koturnie i dżinsowe rybaczki. 'Przyszłość' W przyszłości Nicole nosiła ciemno-czerwony strój komandoski odsłaniający jej prawą rękę. Włosy związywała w kucyk. Buty nosiła także na koturnie, z tą różnicą, że miały pół-metrową podeszwę. Na sobie nosiła także, przezroczystą "folię", która chroniła ją przed promieniowaniem UV lub zimnem na obcych planetach. Galeria Osobowość 'Dzielna' Nicole nie jest płochliwą i wrażliwą dziewczyną. Niczego się nie boi. Mimo, że jest młoda, ma za sobą wiele przeżyć, po których niewiele osób byłoby w stanie normalnie funkcjonować. 'Wredna' Strongówna bywa dumna i pogardliwa. Uważa się za wielce mądrą i bardzo często innych ma za idiotów. Nie boi się powiedzieć nikomu prawdy prosto w twarz. Jest twarda i nie dopuszcza do tego by inni z niej szydzili. Jeśli ktoś taki się znalazł, natychmiast kończył jako trup. Dzięki swojemu silnemu charakterowi, Nicole wyrobiła sobie bardzo pozytywną opinię. Ludzie wiedzą, że nie należy jej podskakiwać. Dzięki temu jest szanowana i zdobywa wielu przyjaciół. 'Pewna siebie' Nicole zawsze dąży do celu i jest pewna swej wygranej. Nigdy nie odniosła porażki. Jest nie tylko sprawna fizycznie, ale także inteligentna. Zawsze dąży do zdobycia zamierzonego celu. Uważa się też za najpiękniejszą kobietę na świecie i dużo osób zgadza się z tą opinią. 'Sprytna' Brunetka jest zazwyczaj prawdomówna, jednak potrafi doskonale kłamać i często wykorzystuje tą zdolność do zdobycia tego na czym jej zależy. Potrafi doskonale odnaleźć się w towarzystwie i każdej sytuacji. 'Prawdomówna' Nicole nie okłamuje ludzi. Zawsze stara się uświadomić im na czym stoją. Przykładem jest to, że miała wielu chłopaków, jednak na niewielu z nich jej naprawdę zależało. Pozostali doskonale wiedzieli na czym stoją i mieli świadomość, że dziewczyna w każdej chwili może z nimi zerwać. Innym przykładem jest, kiedy Stephanie uznała ją za dziewczynę Ferba. Nicoli bardzo się to nie podobało i chciała uświadomić dziewczynę jak jest naprawdę, jednak nigdy nie miała okazji tego zrobić. Nicole potrafi także powiedzieć komuś w twarz, co o nim myśli. Najlepszym tego przykładem jest, kiedy pokłóciła się z Izabelą po przeczytaniu jej pamiętnika. 'Pomocna' Nicole jest wredną i dumną osobą, ale to nie znaczy, że nie potrafi pomagać. O tej pozytywnej cesze charakteru dowiadujemy się już w drugim odcinku. Dziewczyna choć niezbyt dobrze poznała paczkę Fineasza i Ferba, była gotowa uratować ich życie, choć wiedziała, że tym samym ryzykuje swoje własne. Oznacza to także, że dziewczyna nie znosi niesprawiedliwości i właśnie najczęściej w takich przypadkach jest gotowa pomagać. Dziewczyna pomogła Izabeli i Fineaszowi wrócić do siebie, po tym jak ich związek się rozpadł. Pomogła Dundersztycowi wyjść zwycięsko podczas kłótni z Rodneyem. A nawet uratowała Izabeli życie. 'Zła i dobra jednocześnie' Dziewczyna urodziła się w niepewnych czasach. Od najmłodszych lat była szkolona na wojowniczkę. W pewnym momencie swojego życia, postanowiła być najlepsza, najpiękniejsza i najsilniejsza ze wszystkich. Bez problemu udało się jej osiągnąć upragniony sukces. Została dziewczyną dowódcy sił zbrojnych do których należała, miała też swój własny oddział. Bez wyrzutów sumienia potrafiła mordować ludzi, nawet takich którzy nie zrobili nic (z jej punktu widzenia) złego. Charakter Nicole odmienił się kiedy poznała paczkę Fineasza i Ferba. Stało się to po zerwaniu z jej chłopakiem, więc dziewczyna początkowo chciała wykorzystać ich do zemsty na byłym. Ponadto dziewczyna chciała znaleźć sobie też nowego chłopaka. Fineasz, Ferb i Baljeet nie spełnili jej wymagań, więc dziewczyna upatrzyła sobie wybranka w Bufordzie. Zapragnęła go lepiej poznać i wkrótce ich znajomość przerodziła się w uczucie. Dzięki temu jej serce nieco zmiękło. Dziewczyna nie straciła swojej pewności siebie, dumy, ani pogardliwości, jednak szydzenie z innych i wywyższanie się nie przynosi jej takiej satysfakcji jak kiedyś. Umiejętności i zainteresowania 'Walka wręcz' left|170pxNicole od najmłodszych lat była szkolona na wojowniczkę. Przywiązywała wielką wagę do treningów i nauki. Dziewczyna jest wprawnym żołnierzem. Potrafi świetnie strzelać z pistoletu czy lasera, ale najchętniej walczy swoim elektrycznym mieczem dwustronnym. 'Wzbudzanie poczucia winy' Dziewczyna z łatwością potrafi wzbudzać w ludziach poczucie winy. Najczęściej wykorzystuje ten "dar", kiedy wie, że zrobiła coś nie tak, a próbuje zwalić winę, na tego kto ją oskarża. Zazwyczaj udaje jej się to bez problemu, wyjątkiem jest jej kłótnia z Dundersztycem, w odcinku "Bitwa i psychol" po tym jak mężczyzna dowiedział się, że Strongówna pochodzi z przyszłości. 'Kłamanie' Nicole zazwyczaj nie kłamie, ale to nie oznacza, że nie potrafi tego robić. Dziewczyna stara się kłamać tylko wtedy, kiedy ma to pomóc jakiejś osobie, na której jej zależy lub ma to przynieść jej samej korzyści. Dobrym tego przykładem jest, kiedy okłamała Rodneya, że jest córką Dundersztyca, bo tamten naśmiewał się, że Heinz nie ma syna do pomocy (tak jak on ma Orvilla), tylko jakąś asystentkę. 'Śpiew i taniec' Dziewczyna ma piękny głos. Od najmłodszych lat potrafiła układać piosenki i je prezentować. Posiada też umiejętności taneczne, dlatego swoje występy prezentuje śpiewając i tańcząc jednocześnie. O tym, że potrafi świetnie tańczyć, możemy się przekonać już w odcinku "Irving z przyszłości", kiedy razem z Ferbem, prezentuje występ taneczny na swojej asteroidzie. O tym jak dobrą jest tancerką przekonujemy się kiedy pokonuje Stephanie (która wygrała występ w teledysku Bettyst ), po tym jak założyły się, która lepiej tańczy. 'Historia' Nicole ma bardzo dobrą pamięć do dat. Dziewczyna uwielbia historię i zna na pamięć biografie różnych ważnych (w czasach, z których pochodzi) osób. Zna też miejsca i daty ważnych wydarzeń. Lubi też popisywać się swoimi umiejętnościami, co można zauważyć w odcinku "Irving z przyszłości", kiedy oprowadza paczkę Fineasza i Ferba po muzeum. Amputowana ręka W wieku siedmiu lat Nicole straciła w walce prawą dłoń. Zakażenie przedostało się do ramienia, jednak lekarzom udało się je usunąć, niestety tylko do łokcia. Pozostałą część ręki, Nicoli odcięto. Zastąpiono ją metalową (dodam też, że ten metal jest niezniszczalny), którą dziewczyna może przemieniać w różne rzeczy:thumb|172px|ręka Nicol *"Zwykła ręka" - ręka wyglądająca normalnie. Jedyną różnicą jest to, że skóra jest sztuczna, a pod nią skrywa się metal. Kolor sztucznej skóry automatycznie dostosowuje się do koloru prawdziwej skóry. *Ręka z metalu - od normalnej ręki różni się tylko tym, że widać iż jest zrobiona z metalu. *Laser - laser o ogromnej mocy. To w co trafi zamienia natychmiast w proch. Dopiero wiele lat później, wynaleziono tarcze, które mogły przed nim chronić. *Nie-wiadomo-co (przez Nicolę zwane też "pająkiem") - ręka staje się krótsza i zmienia się w pół-koło do którego są przyczepione cztery "palce" wyglądające jak połączone ze sobą ostrosłupy i stożki. *Piła - koło zębate, które może przybrać ogromną prędkość i mieć to samo zastosowanie co piła. *"Wąż" - ręka przybiera postać bardzo długiego sznuru z metalu. Biografia Fragmenty dotyczące wczesnego życia Nicol (zanim przeniosła się do 2014 roku) są zawarte w odcinkach "Historia Nicol" oraz "Historia Nicol - ciąg dalszy". Pojawiają się także w formie retrospekcji w odcinku "Bitwa i psychol". 'Życie na Callisto i przeprowadzka na Merkurego' Nicol urodziła się w 4541 roku. Mieszkała na księżycu Jowisza, Callisjej do zabawy pluszowego kosmitę. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a ten pluszak stał się jej ulubioną zabawką. Niestety brat ciągle jej go zabierał. Pewnego dnia Nicol bawiła się na balkonie (na którym nie było barierki). Wtedy pojawił się jej brat i chciał jej zabrać zabawkę. Zdenerwowana dziewczyna popchnęła go, w wyniku czego chłopak spadł z balkonu. Miał wiele szczęścia, bo pod balkonem był materac, więc incydent skończył się tylko złamaniem ręki. Jednakże ten wyczyn miał konsekwencje. Jedna z jej sąsiadek zgłosiła zajście do dowództwa. W jej czasach uważano, że prawdziwe zło rodzi się od najmłodszych lat. Mimo iż miała 5 lat, wojsko z Callisto zabrało ją do aresztu i postanowili, że wyślą ją na planetę karłowatą w pasie asteroid – Ceres, gdzie znajdowały się najgorsze zakłady poprawcze w trzech układach planetarnych zdominowanych przez ludzi. Potomkowie Fineasza i Ferba dowiedzieli się o tym zajściu i postanowili zabrać ją do siebie. Przyleciał po nią statek kosmiczny, którym dowodził George Flynn. Mężczyzna był jednym z najważniejszych żołnierzy wśród potomków Fineasza i Ferba, a także pracował w dowództwie. Razem z pobratymcami, zniszczyli bazę wojskową na Callisto i zabrali Nicol ze sobą. Od tego czasu dziewczyna zamieszkała z Georgem oraz jego bratankiem - Jake'm. 'Bitwa i strata prawej ręki' Kiedy Nicol miała siedem lat, została wysłana na bitwę na Czarnym Polu. Mimo iż osłaniała tyły, jeden z pocisków trafił ją, w wyniku czego straciła prawą dłoń. Zakażenie przedostało się do ramienia, jednakże lekarzom udało się je usunąć, niestety tylko do łokcia. Kiedy Nicol zostaje zapytana, jak to możliwe, że zakażenie zostało usunięte i dlaczego tylko do łokcia, dziewczyna odpowiada, że nie ma pojęcia, iż nie zna się na medycynie. Pozostałą część ręki odcięto i zastąpiono ją metalową protezą, którą Nicol może zamieniać w sześć różnych rzeczy. 'Pierwsza wielka miłość i odpalenie lasera' Nicol mając dziesięć lat poznała swoją pierwszą miłość - Mike'a. Był on jej pierwszym chłopakiem. Pewnego dnia wybrali się razem na bitwę. Wrogowie ich zaskoczyli, a Mike zginą. Pełna nienawiści Nicola, odpaliła laser ukryty w swojej metalowej ręce, zabijając przy tym, wszystkich wrogów, a także wielu sprzymierzeńców. Uniknąć śmierci udało się tylko tym, którzy wcześniej uciekli z pola bitwy, a było ich niewielu. 'Przeprowadzka na Wenus i poznanie Emily' Wenus jest bardzo zacofaną planetą (w porównaniu z Merkurym). Ludzie nie mają tam tak profesjonalnych treningów jak na Merkurym, nikt, kto pochodzi z tej planety nie ma szansy na zdobycie wielkiej kariery. Częściej w bitwach giną dorośli ludzie z Wenus, niż dzieci z Merkurego. Nicol przeprowadziła się tam, kiedy miała 10 lat. Za żadne skarby świata, by tego nie zrobiła, gdyby nie zmusiło jej do tego dowództwo. Rządzący obawiali się, że na Wenusie może wybuchnąć bunt, z powyższych powodów. Stwierdzili, że gdyby ktoś kto pochodzi z Wenus, zrobił ogromną karierę, powstanie nie wybuchnie. Niestety nikomu nie wróżyli takiej kariery, więc postanowili, że przypiszą Nicoli pochodzenie Wenusjańskie. Wybór padł właśnie na nią, gdyż poprzez posiadanie metalowej ręki, dowództwo wierzyło, że dziewczyna zrobi ogromną karierę. George Flynn wymyślił sprytną historyjkę, która miała utwierdzać ludzi w przekonaniu, że Nicole faktycznie pochodzi z Wenus: Nicol przeprowadziła się ze stolicy Wenus w okolice małego miasteczka. W stolicy osiągnęła ogromne sukcesy, dzięki czemu otrzymała stypendium i mogła się szkolić na wojowniczkę na Merkurym. Pewnego dnia dziewczynie popsuł się statek kosmiczny i przez burzę piaskową, straciła łączność z Merkurym. Dziewczyna postanowiła wykorzystać swój poduszkowiec (służący tylko do podróży po Wenus), na dostanie się do najbliższego miasteczka, by stamtąd skontaktować się z centralą. Podczas drogi, zderzyła się z innym poduszkowcem. Pojazd drugiego kierowcy nie uległ poważnym obrażeniom, jednakże Nicol nie mogła swojego odpalić. Targany poczuciem winy, kierowca zaproponował Nicoli, że ją podwiezie. Dziewczyna niechętnie przyjęła propozycję. Nicola nie spodziewała się, że owy kierowca zostanie jej przyjacielem na całe życie. Początkowo Nicole nie była chętna, by zawiązać z Emily jakąś znajomość. Dopiero później zrozumiała, że odkąd się poznały, dziewczynie zależy na niej i martwi się o nią. Dziewczyny stały się przyjaciółkami na śmierć i życie. 'Początek związku z Jake'm' W jej trzynaste urodziny, Jake przygotował dla Nicoli niesamowity prezent: podarował jej lokal na asteroidzie, który od wieków dziedziczyli potomkowie Fineasza. Zachwycona dziewczyna z radości pocałowała go w usta. Po tym wydarzeniu Jake poprosił ją o chodzenie. Nicol zgodziła się, bo bardzo jej zależało na Jake'u. To, od czasów śmierci Mike'a, był jej pierwszy poważny związek, bo choć chodziła w tym czasie z innymi chłopcami, nie zależało jej na nich. 'Poznanie Fineasza i Ferba oraz przeniesienie się do 2014 roku' Kiedy miała piętnaście lat, pokłóciła się ze swoim chłopakiem i z nim zerwała. Podczas spaceru po "skalnym lesie" spotkała grupkę dziwnych ludzi. Nie miała pojęcia, że to Fineasz i Ferb, którzy odbyli podróż w czasie. Dziewczyna postanowiła nazywać ich "niby Fineaszem" i "niby Ferbem". Stwierdziła, że wykorzysta ich do zemsty na Jake'u. Podczas przebywania z nimi i opowiadania o swoim świecie, zdążyła ich polubić, a także zauroczyła się w Fineaszu. Wkrótce zrozumiała, że są oni prawdziwymi Fineaszem i Ferbem. Niestety, było już za późno - Jake przechwycił jej plany o zemście i porwał chłopców. Dziewczyna postanowiła odnaleźć wehikuł czasu i sprowadzić Fretkę, aby zapobiegła katastrofie. Udaje jej się to, choć nie bez przeszkód. Dzięki tej przygodzie, Nicol zakończyła wojnę i pojednała zwaśnione rody potomków Fineasza i Ferba oraz potomków Fretki. Po tej przygodzie Jake, przeprasza Nicolę i prosi o drugą szansę. Dziewczyna odmawia, w wyniku czego chłopak stawia jej ultimatum. Od wybuchnięcia kłótni ratuje ich Emily Fletcher, która zabiera Nicol do baru. Kiedy Strongówna dowiaduje się, że Fineasz i Ferb wracają do 2014 roku, postanawia udać się tam z nimi. Za pomocą wehikułu, przenosi się do przeszłości i tam już zostaje. Cytaty Występy *Fineasz i Ferb po trzynastce **Tajemnicza nieznajoma *...i Nicol **Irving z przyszłości **Chodzi o czas! **Historia Nicol **Historia Nicol - ciąg dalszy **Zakupy **Taniec **Randka **Mieszkanie **Vanessa **Koszykówka **Dziewczyna ze zdjęcia **Skrytobójca **Ten wyjątkowy **Urodziny Dundersztyca **Przez drugi wymiar **Stary przyjaciel **Bitwa i psychol Informacje zakulisowe *Jej nazwisko przetłumaczone na polski oznacza "silny". (Pomysł na nadanie jej takiego nazwiska wpadł mi do głowy całkiem przez przypadek. Kiedy je jej nadałam, nie wiedziałam, co - po przetłumaczeniu - ono oznacza.) *Początkowo miała mieć oczy koloru zielonego i prosty nos. Rezygnacja z tego koloru oczu nastąpiła wraz z utworzeniem Stephanie, zaś rezygnacja z prostego nosa, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że z tego powodu nie wygląda zbyt ciekawie na rysunkach. *Jej wygląd jest wzorowany na aktorce Brendzie Song. *Początkowo miała być nie tylko pochodzenia amerykańsko-japońskiego, ale także hinduskiego. Miało to tłumaczyć jej ciemny kolor skóry i powieki pochylone do dołu (zobacz: link). Ostatecznie zrezygnowałam z tego pomysłu. *Jest to moja pierwsza wymyślona postać, choć na Wiki została opublikowana dopiero jako ósma (zaraz po Shiri Flynn, Justinie Flynn, Joe Brownie, Katrin, Stephanie, Dylanie i Cate Blue). *Pomysł na utworzenie Nicol zrodził się wraz z premierą (w USA) filmu "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze". *Według autorki słowa "Nikola Strong" brzmią bardzo podobnie do hiszpańskiego wyrażenia mi corazón, co oznacza "moje serce". Relacje 'Buford Van Stomm' 'Nicole o Bufordzie' Nicole z początku nie była zainteresowana Bufordem. O wiele bardziej podobał jej się Fineasz. Zaczęła zwracać na niego uwagę dopiero po podróżach w czasie w odcinku "Chodzi o czas!", gdzie widzi, jak pięcioletni Buford załatwia o wiele od siebie starszego łobuza. Pod koniec tego odcinka, na balu z okazji rozpoczęcia lata Nicol proponuje mu wspólny taniec. Już wtedy zaczyna coś pomiędzy nimi iskrzyć. 'Buford o Nicol' Buford kiedy tylko zobaczył Nicol, zauroczył się w niej. Starał jej się w jakiś sposób przypodobać, opowiadając jej o sobie kiedy spacerowali po muzeum. Na jego nieszczęście Nicole była zauroczona Fineaszem. Jednakże w odcinku "Chodzi o czas!", na balu z okazji rozpoczęcia lata, Nicole proponuje Bufordowi wspólny taniec. Chłopak jest szczęśliwy z tego powodu i chce ją pocałować. Dziewczyna nie pozwala mu na to, nie zniechęca to jednak Buforda, gdyż Nicol nazywa go wyjątkowym: ---- 'Jake Flynn' Jake i Nicol poznali się w wieku pięciu lat. Dziewczyna opuściła swoją rodzinna planetę (a właściwie księżyc) i zamieszkała z nim i jego wujkiem. Bardzo się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili. Razem chodzili na treningi, spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu. W wieku 13 lat stali się parą, a zerwali ze sobą w wieku 15 lat. 'Jake o Nicol' Nicol stała się dla Jake'a bardzo ważna. Była częścią jego życia - nie wyobrażał sobie go bez niej. Chłopak starał się każdą wolną chwilę spędzać z Nicol. Pocieszał ją gdy była smutna, był o nią zazdrosny, kiedy spędzała czas z innymi chłopcami. Od czasu, gdy dziewczyna straciła prawą rękę, trenowali razem. 'Nicole o Jake'u' Kiedy tylko się poznali, Nicol poczuła się dobrze przy Jake'u i była w stanie mu zaufać. Spędzała z nim wiele czasu i traktowała go jak najlepszego przyjaciela. Wiedziała, że może zawsze liczyć na jego pomoc i zawsze mu się zwierzyć. Nie widziała w nim nikogo więcej niż tylko przyjaciela. Jej pierwszym chłopakiem był Mike i był dla niej bardzo ważny. Kiedy on zmarł, zaczęła traktować chłopców jak zabawki. Czuła się dowartościowywana, mogąc bezczelnie ich rzucać i łamać im serca. Jej charakter całkowicie się zmienił, podobnie jak charakter Jake'a. W jej trzynaste urodziny, kiedy chłopak podarował jej lokal na asteroidzie, podjęli decyzję o zostaniu parą. Jake był jedyną osobą, którą Nicol nie pomiatała i jedynym chłopakiem, od czasów Mike'a, którego traktowała poważnie. Wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy Jake przejął dowództwo nad armią. On i Nicol zaczęli się od siebie oddalać. Praca pochłaniała Jake'owi dużo czasu, a Nicol czuła się niedoceniona i stała się zaborcza. W wieku piętnastu lat, zerwali ze sobą. Nicol chciała się zemścić, jednak Jake przewidział jej plany. Te ich miłosne perypetie doprowadziły do zakończenia wojny. Po tych wydarzeniach Nicol zdała sobie sprawę, z tego, że nie może ciągnąć związku z Jake'm, bo traktuje go niemalże jak brata. Dziewczyna oferuje mu przyjaźń, jednak chłopak nie przystaje na te warunki. ---- 'Emily Fletcher' Jak na razie wiadomo tylko to, że Nicole i Emily są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Więcej na temat ich relacji dowiemy się w odcinku "Bitwa i psychol". ---- 'Izabela Garcia-Shapiro' 'Nicol o Izabeli' Nicol pierwszy raz słyszy Izabeli od Fineasza w odcinku "Irving z przyszłości". Dowiaduje się, że była ona dziewczyną trójkątno-głowego i że zerwała z nim z tego samego powodu, co Nicole z Jake'm (chłopcy poświęcali więcej czasu swojej pracy zamiast dziewczynom). Nicole podczas tej rozmowy nazywa młodą Garcia-Shapiro "Izka" i tak już zostaje. Od tej pory nigdy nie nazwała jej "Izabelą" (no może czasami...). Strongówna rozumie sytuację Izabeli i uważa, że ta już nigdy nie wróci do Fineasza. Zmienia zdanie, kiedy widzi ich zerwanie, podczas podróży w czasie, w odcinku "Chodzi o czas!": Wtedy dziewczyna postanawia naprawić ich związek. Strongówna spotyka Izabelę w parku i namawia ją do powrotu do Fineasza. Garcia-Shapiro, godzi się i zaprasza Nicolę na bal. Od tej chwili Izabela stała się najlepszą przyjaciółką Nicol w przeszłości. 'Izabela o Nicol' Izabela poznała Nicolę w parku. Początkowo była jej nieufna: Jednak po dłuższej rozmowie się do niej przekonuje. Iza jest wdzięczna Nicoli, za to, że uświadomiła jej jak ważny jest dla niej Fineasz i za to, że pomogła jej do niego wrócić. W ramach wdzięczności zabiera Nicolę na bal. Z czasem się z nią zaprzyjaźnia. ---- 'Fineasz Flynn' 'Nicole o Fineaszu' Kiedy Nicole poznała Fineasza nie wierzyła w jego pochodzenie. Myślała, że jest albo szpiegiem, albo osobą która chce ją skompromitować. Kiedy miała go zabić stwierdziła, że chłopak jej się podoba. Postanowiła go poderwać i zacząć z nim chodzić. Ponadto chciała wykorzystać go i jego przyjaciół go zemsty na swoim byłym. Odkąd Nicole zrozumiała, że Fineasz jej się podoba, starała się go poderwać. Specjalnie dla niego zaśpiewała piosenkę Piękne zło. Następnie, chciała zatańczyć z nim na swojej asteroidzie, jednak zamiast tego tańczyła z Ferbem. Pod koniec pokazu pocałowała zielonowłosego, aby wzbudzić w młodym Flynnie zazdrość. Potem wyszła za nim na zaplecze i dowiedziała się, że zerwał z dziewczyną - Izabelą. Ironią losu było to, że powód zerwania Izabeli z Fineaszem, był taki sam jak Nicol z Jake'm. Mimo to Strongówna nie chciała z niego zrezygnować. Namiętnie go pocałowała co Fineaszowi się spodobało. Jednakże chłopak odtrącił Nicolę, stwierdzając, że nadal kocha Izę. Dziewczyna wściekła się na niego i oświadczyła, że Garcia-Shapiro nigdy do niego nie wróci. Mimo swojego wybuchu złości Nicola zrozumiała, że nigdy nie zdobędzie Fineasza. Pomogła mu nawet wrócić do Izabeli. Została jego dobrą przyjaciółką. Mimo to uważa go za głupca. Z tej "tajemnicy" wygaduje się Izabeli w jednym z odcinków. 'Fineasz o Nicol' Fineasz odkąd poznał Nicol, był nią zafascynowany. Na początku bał się jej, zresztą nie bez przyczyny, w końcu dziewczyna chciała go zabić, lecz potem jego strach miną. Dziewczyna podobała mu się nie tylko z wyglądu, ale i z charakteru. Podziwiał ją za to jaka jest dzielna. Czasem jednak dziwiło go jej zachowanie. Kiedy przyłapał ją i Baljeeta na pocałunku, po prostu pomyślał, że w przyszłości ludzie szybciej zaczynają ze sobą chodzić. Kiedy jednak zobaczył ją całującą się z Ferbem, był po prostu politowany. Nie czuł zazdrości, gdyż rozpaczał po zerwaniu z Izabelą. Nie przeszło mu nawet przez głowę, by flirtować z Nicol, a przecież często podrywał inne dziewczyny, kiedy był w związku z Izabelą. Mimo to, kiedy dziewczyna go pocałowała z chęcią odwzajemnił jej pocałunek. Wkrótce się opanował, odepchną ją i wyznał, że kocha Izabelę. Od tego czasu nie wyrażał żadnego zainteresowania w stosunku do Nicol. Starał się ją traktować tylko jak przyjaciółkę. ---- 'Ferb Fletcher' 'Nicole o Ferbie' Nicole nie przejawiała, żadnego zainteresowania względem Ferba, kiedy się poznali. Nie wystąpiły pomiędzy nimi żadne relacje. Mimo braku jakiegokolwiek uczucia, czy zainteresowania, brunetka pocałowała go podczas tańca w swoim lokalu, na swojej asteroidzie. Dopiero potem dowiadujemy się, że zrobiła to by wzbudzić zazdrość w Fineaszu. 'Ferb o Nicol' Ferb nie był z początku zainteresowany Nicol. Nie wiemy jakie emocje kierowały nim kiedy ją poznał - czy bał się jej, czy też spodobała mu się. Nie wiadomo też co nim kierowało, kiedy zgodził się zostać jej partnerem do tańca. Z tego można wnioskować, że Nicol mu się spodobała. ---- 'Milly' 'Nicole o Milly' Nicole jak tylko zobaczyła Milly, wiedziała, że szatynka jest wrażliwą osobą. Kiedy Milly starała się pokazać Nicoli, że się jej nie boi, brunetka nie zwracała na to większej uwagi. Jej jako jedynej spośród paczki Fineasza i Ferba, zaufała, kiedy kazała otworzyć sobie drzwi po zniszczeniu statków wroga. Kiedy tamta nie usłuchała jej rozkazu, zastraszyła ją, aby pokazać kto tu rządzi. W następnych odcinkach staje się jej dobrą koleżanką, jednakże czasem nie szczędzi jej złośliwych uwag. 'Milly o Nicol' Milly jak tylko poznała Nicole nie była zachwycona znajomością z nią. Kiedy dziewczyna chciała ich zabić, Milly wypowiadała się w imieniu całej grupy, twierdząc, że Strongówna ich nie pokona. Milly nie zdawała sobie sprawy z zagrożenia ze strony Nicole. Kiedy Nicole kazała Milly, otworzyć jej drzwi jak, ta pokona siły wroga, szatynka nie chciała tego zrobić. Szatynka, jako jedyna ze swoich przyjaciół zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Nicole chce ich do czegoś wykorzystać. Po tym wydarzeniu Milly straciła zimną krew, gdyż Nicole o mało co, naprawdę jej nie zabiła. Potem Milly starała się zaprzyjaźnić ze Strongówną. W odcinku "Zakupy" zaproponowała nawet, że zapłaci za jej ubrania. W odcinku Taniec zaprosiła ją do siebie na noc, jednakże, z powodu incydentu, który wydarzył się w czasach Nicol, bała się sama z nią zostać, więc dziewczyny zorganizowały u niej piżama-party. Obawy Milly i jej nieufność wobec Nicoli wracają w odcinku "Bitwa i psychol". ---- 'Fretka Flynn' ---- 'Heinz Dundersztyc' 'Nicole o Dundersztycu' Kiedy tylko Nicol ujrzała Dunderszyca, była nim zainteresowana (nie to, że się zakochała - po prostu chciała go poznać). Intrygowało ją jego zachowanie. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale zapragnęła pomóc mu w jego złowieszczym planie podbicia Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Następnie wróciła do wehikułu. Nie przeszło jej przez głowę, że kiedykolwiek wróci, a ta dziwna relacja, którą między sobą nawiązali, będzie początkiem długiej przyjaźni. Dziewczyna spotyka się z Dundersztycem ponownie w odcinku "Mieszkanie". Dziewczyna dowiaduje się wtedy, że w rzeczywistości minęły trzy lata odkąd się poznali, więc podaje się za młodszą siostrę osoby, która pomogła w złowieszczym planie. W imieniu owej "siostry", prosi go o możliwość zamieszkania u niego (właściwie nie prosi, lecz się wprasza - Heinz nie miał nic do powiedzenia). 'Dundersztyc o Nicol' Heinz, kiedy tylko ujrzał Nicol, był nią zainteresowany (podobnie jak Nicol: nie zakochał się - po prostu chciał ją poznać). Dziwiło go jej zachowanie, ubiór i wygląd. Nawiązał z nią relację, której nie potrafił wytłumaczyć. Choć znali się tylko chwilę, on już proponował jej pomoc: Kiedy dziewczyna, w tajemniczych okolicznościach, zniknęła, on miał nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkają. Jego "nadzieja"spełnia się w odcinku "Mieszkanie". Dziewczyna podaje jednak się za młodszą siostrę osoby, która pomogła mu w złowieszczym planie. W imieniu owej "siostry", uważa, że Heinz wisi jej przysługę i wprasza się do niego do domu. Heinz zgadza się, choć niechętnie - martwi się, że to może przeszkadzać Vanessie. ---- 'Vanessa Dundersztyc' Vanessa i Nicol poznają się w odcinku "Vanessa" 'Nicol o Vanessie' Nicol szybko odnajduje z Vanessą wspólny język. Przyzwyczaja się do jej obecności. Traktuje ją jak starszą siostrę, której nigdy nie miała. 'Vanessa o Nicol' Córka Dundersztyca jest zaintrygowana obecnością obcej osoby w swoim domu. Zastanawia się jak Nicoli udało się tu zamieszkać. Podejrzewa nawet, że Strong, jest dziewczyną jej ojca. Jest też zdziwiona tym, że Nicol zamieszkała w jej pokoju. Jednakże nie jest do niej wrogo nastawiona. Szybko przyzwyczaja się do jej obecności, a nawet jest z niej zadowolona, m.in. z tego powodu, że ma z kim pogadać. ---- 'Pepe Pan Dziobak' Dziewczyna jako jedyna jest w stanie pokonać Pepe Pana Dziobaka. W odcinku "Tajemnicza nieznajoma", przez nią dziobakowi nie udaje się powstrzymać Dundersztyca. ---- 'Baljeet Tjinder' 'Nicole o Baljeecie' Nicole nie przejawiała, żadnego zainteresowania względem Baljeeta. Mimo to pocałowała go po tym, jak spytał jej czy lubi historię. Prawdopodobnie zrobiła, to gdyż tego samego dnia zerwała z chłopakiem i chciała o nim zapomnieć, a jednocześnie pokazać, że jest wolna lub po prostu dla tego, że chciała zobaczyć jak Baljeet całuje. 'Baljeet o Nicol' Baljeetowi, podobnie jak Bufordowi, Nicola się spodobała jak tylko ją poznał. Również próbował ją zagadać na wiele sposobów. Był zachwycony, kiedy Strongówna go pocałowała. Jego zainteresowanie dziewczyną minęło, kiedy zobaczył jak pocałowała ona Ferba, po występie tanecznym. ---- 'Stephanie Winner' Nicol i Stephanie poznały się w ogródku Fineasza i Ferba w odcinku "Taniec". 'Nicol o Stephanie' Z tego co Nicol mówi do Steph przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, oznacza, że słyszała już o niej (prawdopodobnie od Izabeli, u której nocowała) i była chętna ją lepiej poznać, a nawet się zaprzyjaźnić. Stephanie, jednak wyzywa ją na taneczny pojedynek, co Nicola, posiadająca ducha walki, chętnie przyjmuje. Od tej chwili Nicol często śmiała się i szydziła ze Stephanie, gdyż ta często starała się udowodnić, że jest we wszystkim lepsza od Strongówny. 'Stephanie o Nicol' Stephanie, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyła Nicol, uznała ją za dziewczynę Ferba. Od tej chwili starała się z nią rywalizować i pokazać, że jest od niej lepsza. Nicolę strasznie to bawiło, gdyż Steph nigdy nie udało się jej przechytrzyć. Z początku Steph rywalizowała z Nicol, ze względu na Ferba, lecz później jej niechęć wobec Strongówny pozostała. Steph nie mogła ścierpieć tego, że Nicol była od niej lepsza w tańcu i grze w kosza. Zazdrościła jej też urody i uganiających się za Strongówną chłopaków. ---- 'Orville von Roddenstein' Nicole i Orville poznali się w odcinku "Dziewczyna ze zdjęcia". Nicol wybrała się do Anglii z Dundersztycem na kongres złoczyńców. Pojawił się tam też Rodney, wraz z synem Orvillem. Nicol przedstawiła się im jako córka Dundersztyca. 'Nicol o Orvillu' Nicol niezbyt zainteresowała się Orvillem, kiedy go poznała. Bardziej wczuwała się w wojnę słowną z jego ojcem. Spotkali się za drugim razem, kiedy Nicol poszła po wodę do automatu. Potraktowała Orvilla po chamsku, głównie dlatego, że działał jej na nerwy. Dodatkowo, była na tyle bezczelna, by poprosić go po tym o przysługę. Chciała, by zbudował maszynę do przywracania uczuć. Chciała to wykorzystać na niespodziankę dla Dundersztyca. 'Orville o Nicoli' Orville kiedy tylko spotyka Nicolę, jest zauroczony jej wyglądem. Po tym, jak nazywa ją zdrobnieniem "Cola", a ona zaczyna mu grozić, zakochuje się w niej na zabój. Usiłuje ją poderwać i jest gotowy zrobić dla niej wszystko mimo, że ona zachowuje się w stosunku do niego ozięble i chamsko. Orville godzi się zbudować dla niej uczucio-przywracato-reorganizer. ---- 'Mike' Mike był pierwszym i najukochańszym chłopakiem Nicol. Dziewczyna bardzo miło wspomina chwile wspólnie spędzone z nim. Chciałaby, aby do niej wrócił. W jednym odcinku podejmuje nawet próbę zapobiegnięcia jego śmierci, która kończy się klęską. Od tej chwili, Strongówna postanawia zapomnieć o Mike'u i zacząć myśleć o swoim dalszym życiu. ---- 'Rodney' Rodney i Nicol poznają się w odcinku "Dziewczyna ze zdjęcia". Jako, że Rodney zachowuje się wrednie w stosunku do Dundersztyca, Nicol staje w obronie współlokatora i ubliża Rodneyowi. Oboje zaczynają się serdecznie nienawidzić. Nicol uważa Rodneya za żałosnego, ze wzajemnością. ---- 'Demi i Alin Delonds' 'Nicol o Alin i Demi/Demi o Nicol' Demi i Alin są wrogami Nicol. Z tego co dowiadujemy się w odcinku "Chodzi o czas!" dziewczyna zna je bardzo dobrze. Pamięta ich imiona, a one pamiętają ją. Prawdopodobnie brały razem udział w wielu nierozstrzygniętych bitwach. Zawarły porozumienie po zakończeniu wojny. Ich stosunki z wrogich zmieniły się na neutralne. 'Alin o Nicol' Alin znała Nicol z pola bitwy. Obie nienawidziły siebie nawzajem. Nicol dlatego, że należały do wrogich sobie rodów, a Alin z tego samego powodu oraz dlatego, że Strongówna była dziewczyną Jake'a (w którym Delonds jest potajemnie zakochana). Po zakończeniu wojny wzajemna niechęć przerodziła się w neutralność. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie